


[Podfic] Shattered by Femme

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One damned accident involving one too-lucky curse, and suddenly you'd think he was five again, with their <i>Harry, be carefuls</i> and their quick Levitating charms ready the instant the potion gives way and his rebelling hands lose hold of whatever's in their grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shattered by Femme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108310) by [Femme (femmequixotic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmequixotic/pseuds/Femme). 



> Recorded for [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to Femme for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version:**  
  


**Alternate Streaming:** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shattered-music.mp3)

  
**Plain Version:**  


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shattered-plain.mp3)

## Length:

**Music Version:** 01:02:54  
**Plain Version:** 01:01:40 

## Downloads:

**Music Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shattered-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 60.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shattered-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 31.6 MB 

  
**Plain Version:**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shattered-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 59.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/shattered-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 31.0 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Until I Die](https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00137GEEU?ie=UTF8&keywords=until%20I%20die%20brandi%20carlile&qid=1455194856&ref_=sr_1_1&sr=8-1) by Brandi Carlile  
---|---


End file.
